Will it's all over now?
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Aku menyesal memperkenalkan dia pada mu. Sakura, orang yang telah ku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri tega merebut mu dari ku. Kau orang satu-satunya yang aku cinta Sasuke, kenapa kau berpaling dari ku?/ song fic dan rate T pertama Ryuu! song: Jolene by Dolly Parton/ SasuNaru slight SasuSaku/ Read and Review please?/


**Will It's All Over Now?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Will It's All Over Now? © Ryuuki Ukara **a.k.a **Nadia…

Rate: T

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Rame Typo(s), full Naruto POV**, **Oneshoot, Disarankan download Jolene, By Dolly Parton untuk menemani Anda membaca ^^

Summary: Aku menyesal memperkenalkan dia pada mu. Sakura, orang yang telah ku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri tega merebut mu dari ku. Kau orang satu-satunya yang aku cinta Sasuke, kenapa kau berpaling dari ku?

.

.

* * *

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

* * *

.

.

Sakura, wanita berambut merah jambu itu sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Suami ku. mereka sedang bermesraan di kamar tamu rumah ku. Tak mengetahui jika aku berada di sini, bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar tamu ini.

.

Mereka kenal saat aku meminta Sakura menjadi saksi pernikahan ku, karna Sakura adalah sahabat ku. Sahabat ku satu-satunya yang mendukungku berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Ya, seluruh orang pasti menentang hubungan sesama jenis. Dan itu terjadi pada ku. Aku terlalu jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, begitu pun dia. Sasuke membawa ku pergi dari rumah dan menikahi ku secara resmi, saksi pernikahan kami hanya seorang pendeta dan sahabat ku, Sakura.

Setelah kami menikah, kami pindah ke London. Di sana Sasuke berkerja sebagai pegawai bank, sedangkan aku berkerja di sebuah toko kue. Dua tahun kami hidup bahagia, tanpa ada satu pun yang menentang kami. Walau kadang kami bertengkar, tapi itu tak membuat kami berniat berpisah.

Begitulah, sebelum Sakura datang ke rumah kami di London. Sakura datang ke London dengan alasan menumpang hidup untuk mencari kerja, karna di Jepang sedang krisis ekonomi. Aku pun menyutujuinya lagi pula orang terdekat yang masih mau berkomunikasi bersama ku hanya Sakura.

Awalnya biasa, Sasuke selalu dingin dengan orang yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Karna sifat dinginnya itu dengan Sakura, aku selalu memintanya untuk sering mengajak Sakura bicara. Lagi pula aku berhutang budi dengannya. Dan Sasuke menuruti permintaan ku.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun makin akrab. Mereka sering berbincang-bincang tentang apa pun di ruang tamu, ada aku atau tanpa aku. Setelah sekitar dua minggu akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan perkerjaan yang ternyata satu kantor dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun sering berangkat bersama ke kantor. Aku tak curiga sungguh, aku sama sekali tak curiga pada mereka.

Tapi itu tak lama. Sebelum aku melihat mereka berciuman mesra di mobil.

Saat itu, aku baru pulang kerja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Saat aku berjalan di area taman di dekat rumah ku, aku melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir di sana. Penasaran, aku mendekati mobil Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Sasuke sedang berciuman mesra di dalam mobil, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan ku.

Perlahan aku mundur, aku menutup mulutku agar tak berteriak. Sungguh aku tak percaya apa yang ku lihat, sahabat ku yang sangat ku sayangi dan suami ku yang ku cintai bermesraan di depan ku.

Tak kuat, aku berlari sampai kerumah. Di dalam kamar aku terus menangis, kenapa mereka tega pada ku? Apa salah ku?

.

.

Malam pun datang, makan malam sudah ku persiapkan. Tapi mereka belum juga pulang. Khawatir aku menelpon Sasuke. Dan Sasuke bilang dia ada lembur dengan atasannnya. Aku hanya mengiyakan, mencoba berpikir positive dengan suami ku. Lalu aku menelpon Sakura, Sakura bilang dia tidak akan pulang makan malam karna ada acara dengan teman-teman kantornya. Ya, itu pun aku juga mencoba berpikir positive. Dengan terpaksa aku makan sendirian di meja makan, sambil terus berdoa bahwa yang kulihat sore tadi hanya mimpi.

.

Pagi pun datang, aku terbangun dengan Sasuke terbaring sambil memeluk ku. Aku tersenyum mungkin benar, yang kulihat kemarin sore hanya mimpi. Aku menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. Aku menyikap poni yang menghalangi wajah tampannya itu. Karna ulah ku, Sasuke pun terbangun. Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Morning…" ucap ku. Sasuke hanya diam, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, biasanya Sasuke akan tersenyum jika aku menyapa nya dan dia akan memberikan ku ciuman selamat pagi. Tapi kenapa dia tak melakukannya?

Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini telah hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Aku hanya diam, entah mengapa tingkah Sasuke membuat hati ku sakit.

.

Aku berdiri di depan Sakura. Kini Sakura membawa kopernya, entah mengapa Sakura memakai jaket di dalam rumah, padahal hari ini bisa di bilang panas. "Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum pada ku. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Cukup sampai hari ini saja aku merepotkan mu dengan Sasuke. Aku sudah punya apartemen dan aku akan tinggal di sana." Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu seperti kissmark di leher Sakura.

Sontak, aku pun bertanya tentang kissmark tersebut. "Kau semalam habis kencan Sakura-chan?" Sakura langsung menutupi kissmark itu dengan tangannya lalu ia tersenyum canggung pada ku.

"Haha… ya semalam aku kencan dengan teman kantor ku."

'Brak'

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ku yang di buka keras dengan Sasuke. Ia melangkah mendekati ku dengan wajah yang seperti orang marah. "Naruto! Mana kemeja kesukaan ku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Eh? Belum aku cuci, Sasuke."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Aku mau memakai kemeja itu!" Bentak Sasuke. Kenapa dengannya? Sebelumnya ia tak pernah membentak ku karna kecerobohan ku yang sudah biasa begini.

"Maaf, nanti aku cuciin!" balas ku. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam aku.

"Terserah. Sakura? Mau ku antar?" aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Hmp, boleh deh." Tanpa pamit pada ku, Sasuke langsung menarik koper Sakura keluar. Sakura hanya tersenyum pada ku dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

Aku hanya memegang dadaku. Sakit… sungguh ini sangat sakit.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan semuanya berubah. Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli dengan ku. Dia sering tak pulang kerumah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke juga tak pernah lagi ramah atau mau bermesraan dengan ku. Bahkan terkadang aku melihat Sasuke yang seperti jijik menatap ku.

Aku hanya diam. Ya, hanya diam.

.

* * *

Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

* * *

.

Aku menatap benci ke Sakura yang kini berdiri jauh di depan ku sambil terus berciuman dengan Sasuke di ruangan kosong kantor tempat mereka berkerja. Dia tersenyum pada ku, tapi senyuman itu bukan senyuman ramah miliknya. Itu senyuman yang meremehkan. Aku hanya menatap tajam Sakura, lalu berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya hadiah yang akan ku berikan pada Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

.

.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau berpisah saja dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Ujar Sakura. Aku berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus mengerjakan perkerjaan ku di toko. "Oi, Naruto." Panggilnya. Aku hanya meliriknya saja. "Bercerailah dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Bagaimana pun kau meminta pada ku untuk bercerai dengannya. Aku takkan melakukannya Sakura-chan. Sasuke mencintai ku. Aku tau itu."

"Kau di tipu olehnya, Naruto." Sakura terkekeh pelan pada ku.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya Sakura. Sasuke yang mengajak ku menikah, dan aku akan bercerai dengannya jika ia yang meminta." Aku langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terdiam.

Aku tau aku tak bisa bersaing dengan mu Sakura. Lagi pula kau wanita yang pasti akan memberikan sesuatu yang akan membuat Sasuke bahagia. Tidak seperti aku.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri ku lalu mencium ku mesra. Di saat-saat ia mencium ku mesra, tangan Sasuke menggerayangi tubuhku. Aku tau maksud Sasuke. Ia pasti meminta lebih.

Aku pun hanya diam sambil terus mengikuti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

* * *

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

* * *

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku saat aku mendengar Sasuke mengigau. Dia menyebut nama Sakura. Sungguh hati ku sangat sakit, setelah melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dia juga masih menyebut nama Sakura. Aku sangat marah, aku ingin membangunkan Sasuke dan meminta penjelasannya. Tapi, niat ku berhenti. Sasuke menangis, ia menangis sambil terus menyebut nama Sakura.

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Sambil memegang dada ku, aku terus menangis. Apa kah ini akan berakhir? Secepat ini?

Aku hanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit rumah ku. Mengenang segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Sasuke dengan ku.

Sasuke yang rela menjadi sak tinju kakak ku. Sasuke yang menjadi orang incaran pembunuhan oleh ayah ku. Tapi, Sasuke terus berjuang untuk meminta restu pada keluarga ku. Tak beda jauh dengan keluarganya, keluarga Sasuke juga tak terima. Bahkan, saat Sasuke mengatakan akan menikahi ku, dia rela di buang oleh keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, kenapa sekarang segala perjuangannya bersama ku mulai terpudarkan oleh Sakura?

Apa janji Sasuke yang mengatakan, tak akan meninggalkan ku itu berarti bohong?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal untuk meredam suara tangisan ku. Aku tak mau membangunkan Sasuke karna tangisan ku. Aku sudah berjanji padanya tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi apakah jika seperti ini aku juga tak boleh menangis?

.

* * *

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

* * *

.

Lagi, lagi-lagi aku melihat Sasuke bermesraan dengan Sakura. Mungkin lebih baik jika mereka melakukannya di tempat lain. Tapi, mereka melakukannya di rumah ku. Apa aku harus diam saja? Atau aku harus membuat mereka berhenti melakukannya di rumah ku?

Aku berdiam di ruang tamu. Sambil duduk dan menatap kosong apa yang ku lihat, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Sasuke. Dengan tatapan tak percaya Sasuke menatap ku. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Hai Teme." Sudah lama aku tak memanggil panggilan itu. Aku ingin tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah ku. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menatap Sasuke yang ada di depan ku dengan kemeja yang tak dikancing. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. "Sudah lama kok." Ucap ku sambil menunduk.

"Naruto." Panggilnya.

Perlahan air mata ku jatuh. Aku tak sanggup. Aku menutup wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Hancur, sungguh hancur. Harapan ku bersama Sasuke hancur.

"Naruto." Sasuke menyentuh pundak ku.

Aku menepis tangannya. Aku menatap Sasuke tajam. "Tak apa… Sungguh tak apa…" aku hanya mampu mengatakan itu.

"Berhentilah seperti orang bodoh, Dobe!"

"Ya, haha… aku memang bodoh, membiarkan sahabat ku sendiri merebut suami ku." aku langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamar tempat mereka bercinta aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

.

* * *

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

* * *

.

Aku membangunkan Sakura paksa. Sasuke terus menarik ku,tapi aku tepis tangan Sasuke. Sakura pun bangun dengan enggan dia menatap ku. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya santai.

Sungguh, aku sangat ingin menampar Sakura sekarang. "Berhentilah…"

"Seharusnya kau yang berhenti Naruto. Sasuke-kun tak mencintai mu lagi." Aku menatap Sasuke yang kini tertunduk.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris sambil terus menatap Sakura. "Kau cantik Sakura-chan. Kau bisa mendapati seluruh laki-laki yang kau mau. Tapi, kenapa kau mengambil Sasuke? Sasuke sangat penting untuk ku. Dia hanya untuk ku… Hanya untuk ku… Tapi kenapa…"

"Hentikan!" aku tersentak kaget saat suara Sasuke memenuhi kamar ini. Aku menatap Sasuke, air mata ku terus mengalir.

Aku tertunduk. "Aku hanya bisa mencintai Sasuke. Seluruh kebahagiaan ku, ada padanya. Jika kau mengambilnya kebahagiaan ku akan hilang."

"Aku tetap akan memiliki Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Aku mengepalkan tangan ku saat mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu. Perlahan aku terduduk, aku bersujud pada Sakura. Jika Sasuke pergi, aku… aku tak tau harus apa lagi.

"Ku mohon. Jangan ambil dia…" lirih ku sambil terus bersujud.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu Naruto! Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Sasuke-kun harus menjadi milik ku. Aku sudah mengandung anaknya!"

Mata ku terbelalak. Aku mengangkat kepala ku menatap Sakura. Dia tak bohong. Matanya tak menyirat kebohongan. Aku menoleh ke Sasuke yang kini tertunduk.

.

* * *

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene

* * *

.

"Ku mohon… Jangan ambil Sasuke dari ku!" teriak ku. Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis pada ku sambil terus menarik Sasuke keluar rumah.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam. Betapa hancurnya aku melihat Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura. Tidak! Aku tau Sasuke hanya terpaksa bersama Sakura karna janin yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku menatap kosong pintu rumah yang kini tertutup. Sasuke telah pergi. Dia bersama Sakura. Semua perjuangannya ia tinggalkan. Ia melupakan janjinya.

Tidak bisa! Sakura tak bisa mengambilnya dari ku! Sasuke milik ku!

Ya milik ku….

Dia tak akan bisa mengambilnya dari ku…

Sasuke akan menjadi milik ku jika Sakura…

Mati…

Dia harus mati…

"Haha…. Ya! Sasuke akan menjadi milik ku, jika kau dengan anak mu mati… HAHAHA… KAU AKAN MATI… SAKURA HARUNO…"

.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

.

Oke!

Rate T pertama dan songfic pertama ku… ^^

Bagaimana? Apakah nyambung? Ini Ryuu kerjain dalam waktu sekitar 3 jam loh~

Bagaimana? Mau kelanjutannya? Kalau mau Ryuu akan menyambung ini cerita ke Rate M. Dan di sana Ryuu akan membuat Naru pyscho loh…

**Saa~ Mind to Review?**


End file.
